Stories
by Elucidation
Summary: Suicide was the only answer she found to save everyone. Was it worth it for the ones she loved?
1. My last Stand

**Stories**

I found a line and then it grew  
I found myself still thinking of you  
I felt so empty and now I'm fine  
But it's still burning when will you be mine

I don't know how it came down to this but it did. On the edge of Titans Tower I stood, looking at the long line of horizon. The sun was setting and the moon was starting to come out. Not that you could really tell, because of how hard it was raining still. Always raining  no matter what… and I couldn't stop thinking of him. He… who had given my life a purpose.

That didn't matter anymore. He had… Terra. Someone who he could love with all of his passion, and who would love him back. A girl who didn't have to be cold to him all the time, someone who didn't have to worry every waking moment that they would be the destruction of all that there was. I had loved him secretly for so long… but… could not show it.

Too much of the same stories in our lives  
I think it's time to change, don't you?  
(I think it's time for us to walk away from here)  
Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside

The final stage could set him free. He wouldn't have to worry about me any longer. He could be free.

I looked down at the ground below me. Would this do it? Would this kill me? I knew I could easily save myself with my powers, but I did not wish to. Not only would this set him free of me, it could set me free of myself.   
  
_Now look at me still in your mind  
Our memories so intertwined_

Well you broke through and found your way  
And so did I no need to stay

I took a step forward and let one of my feet dangle of the edge of the building. I took a deep breath and –

"Raven! Stop!" Beast Boy came running out of the door up to the roof. He stopped two feet in front of me.

"What are you doing!?"  he gasped while hunched over.

I turned away from him so he wouldn't see me start to cry. A light near the door exploded causing it to become darker.

"You can't Raven. You can't give up now!"

"This is the way it's supposed to be." I tried to smile at him. "I need to go, it's for the best, I promise you that."

The pain I felt inside my heart swelled up and my chest grew tense.

"No, this is _not_ the way it's meant to be! Don't sound like some cheap psychic!"  He took a step toward me. I stepped back.

"Look BB, it will be best without me. You'll see." I stepped off the building and levitated. "Good-bye."

I let go and felt tears overwhelm me as I was rushed to the ground below. I felt intense pain in all of my body before I blacked out and was able to let go.

---

Beast Boy instantly transformed into a crow and searched for her falling figure in the rain, but could not see her anywhere. He prayed she was alive, she was only kidding, she… anything. He flew to ground in hopes of not finding her, but… he did.

In a bloody heap, there she was. A rain drenched face, lying in a pool of blood. Her face looked relaxed somehow, as if… this really was the way it was meant to be. He picked up her body and put his head against her chest. Tears came to his eyes as he realized the truth.

She was gone. She was dead.

He looked up into the night sky and saw it was raining harder now, as if the sky were crying with him. He whispered some words into her ears.

"I love you…"

He turned to walk back into the tower with her body. He stopped and turned around.

"_No…_ this was _not_ the way it's supposed to be."

---

author stuff… Hey, I just realized, I absolutely _suck_ at angst! Oh well, whatever. It was a neat concept in my head at least. And… me imagining it… was nice. It's just a one chapter story so whatever. Notice the wonderful phrase, I think the travelers in Pendragon (by D.J. McHale) say that a lot!

Disclaimer – teen titans don't belong to me. (no matter how much I wish!) neither does the song 'Stories' by Trapt. So… yeah. Stay healthy, don't blame me.


	2. Hollow Eulogy

Back by popular demand! Lol, okay, so by twosies demands, say sos.

----

**Hollow Eulogy**

_I can't remember _

_The last time you cared about anything_

_The last time you allowed yourself to be seen_

_So pretentious your lies unrelenting disguise_

I put on my best suit that next morning. I pulled the green tie around my neck. Star had picked it out especially for me, especially for this occasion. I pulled on black shoes over my green feet and started tying them. I sat on the edge of my bed and rested my head in my hands. I tried to hold back tears that wanted to come so strongly. I shook my head over and over again still not believing what had happened.

Raven was dead.

It was my fault. If I had been faster, maybe I could have saved her. If I could have reached out to her, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Or with Terra either. I just had bad luck with girls period. They… die… or close enough.

I heard a knock of my door. A quiet know, but an urgent one. I got up off of my bed and went to open the door. I was greeted by… no one. I was about to go back inside when I noticed a black book on the ground. I picked it up, and shut my door, making sure it was locked behind me. I sat down on my bed and examined the book.

Black leather. Small. The first page was written in a weird language, one that I could not read. The next page seemed to be an entry in a diary:

_January 22_

_I can feel myself starting to lose control of what I strive so hard to hide. Each time I use my power, more and more is unleashed. If I don't do something soon… I don't want to think about what might happen. Whatever I do… it must be… soon. But… I can only think of one option. Is it worth it?_

"No," I said flatly, while turning the page.

_January 23_

_ I was born a half demon, so I have the powers. If I control my emotions, then I won't be evil. But how can I control an emotion that I have never felt before? For someone that I do not want to feel? Is love even an emotion? Or just a feeling? If I was to let this go, what would happen? If I were to tell him, how I feel?_

_ I can't risk it. I can't possibly tell Beast Boy I might be in love with him. What if _it_ got out? Damn, my favorite lamp just exploded because I let some tears out. I really liked that one too. _

"Loved me?"

_Creating tears in your eyes your mind withers and dies _

__

_Pretending to be something you are not _

_Somewhere in the middle you are now caught_

_You've never seen who you really are_

I turned another page.

_January 25_

_ I exploded today. I was able to cover it up somehow, although Robin is a little suspicious. I won't give him time to figure it out however. Tonight, I will end this once and for all. Good-bye all. _

I turned to the next page, and was surprised to see a Polaroid of myself and Raven, on the beach. That had been a fun day. She didn't want to go of course, but I got her to go. Starfire buried Robin in the sand of course, perhaps too much though. I turned it over, and it said, "Happy times long forgotten."

"Beast Boy, are you coming? The party of death has started and you are expected to speak of our dear friend Raven."

You really had to admire Starfire for remaining in what seemed as good spirits even after Raven…

I got to my feet and smoothed my suit out. If only I had been quicker. I took out a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and started to read it. If only I had grabbed her hand. It was the speech I had written about her. What was I to say? She meant so much to me, and now all I was expressing it to was… her body. I walked out of my dark room but not before crumpling the paper and tossing it back on my bed.

----

Before I got up onto the stage, I took a look at Raven in her coffin. Engraved on the sides were elaborate details of ravens and other figures of symbolism.

_No life breathes in you_

_All the time you laugh you wait you cry_

_No part of your life is true_

_All the time your life passes you by_

She wore a long white gown that seemed to spread out into the entire coffin dipping into every crevice and every corner. Her hands were holding a single white rose.

The room grew quiet as I came to the front of out living room in front of the microphone. I supposed they expected me to crack jokes, and talk about the good times. But every time I laughed since Terra… I wanted to cry. And now… with Raven… life was passing me by, people were leaving me.

If only I was like Raven, I could have been emotionless, hollow. But I started to speak anyways.

"The only thing that I want to do right now, is to join Raven wherever she is. I did not want her to do this. She will be missed more than she will ever know. I would like to join her. I missed my chance with her, but now I am going to find it again."

Everyone's faces fell further then they already were. I pushed my way through the crowd back to my room, the tears starting to stream down my face. I cried myself to sleep, knowing that tomorrow…

----

I awoke to someone stroking my head gently. They emited pale white glow, and were wearing a white dress. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke.

"I loved you so much Beast Boy. I miss you."

My thoughts became blank as embraced the surprisingly solid girl. I cried onto her shoulder, and she cried onto mine. And nothing exploded.

_I don't care what you give_

_Hollow Man you can't live like this_

_Your voice is just a whisper_

_You call upon you blank thoughts as you try_

_To fit in where you missed her _

__

_You missed the chance to stop living a lie_

----

THE END

You can make up your own ending on whether Beast Boy dies or not. Well, what do you think? How was it? I think they were OOC, but then again, who am I to judge how they would react in this situation? Oh, right, I don't own the teen titans, or the song Hollow Man which is by Trapt.


End file.
